CodeBreaker : SECRET
by Aikame
Summary: Seorang gadis mengancamku ? yang benar saja? Kuarahkan tanganku ke depan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan. "Moechire!"
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

SECRET

"Moechire."

"Moechire."

"MOECHIRE."

Aku suka sekali melihat kobaran apiku membakar orang – orang tak berguna itu. Senang bercampur sedih, entah mengapa perasaan aneh itu selalu datang.

"Nii-chan, itu indah sekali._"_

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam seperti milikku, memliki mata yang tajam seperti milikku, perlahan mendekat. Namun, tiba – tiba ia terbakar apiku, dia menjerit kesakitan, dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Hah, hanya ilusi." Ucapku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

*buukk

Sebuah tinju dari belakang mendarat tepat di tulang rusukku. Seketika aku memutar tubuhku.

"Moechi . . ." belum selesai aku mengatakannya, gadis itu melayangkan pukulan keduanya tepat di perutku.

"Hey kau, aku sudah menelfon polisi. Aku melihat semuanya, kau jangan macam – macam!"

"Apa yang kau lihat ? "

"Ka . . . kau telah membakar orang. Ja . . jadi kau bersalah, kau harus dihukum!"

_Seorang gadis mengancamku ? yang benar saja? _

Setelah melihatnya, aku hanya berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari tempatku. Dengan sigap dia menghalangiku.

"Berhenti ! atau . . ."

"Pulanglah , atau kau ingin berakhir seperti mereka?"

Dengan raut mengancam, perlahan aku mendekat padanya, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

_Apa dia seberani itu atau dia sedang ketakutan ? _

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul begitusaja di benakku.

"Ya, aku yang membakar mereka, membunuh mereka, apa ada masalah ?"

"Ka . . . kau."

"Aah… satu lagi, aku ini adalah monster pemerintah jadi aku kebal hukum. Anggap saja informasi itu kenang – kenangan dariku. Jadi, jadikan itu rahasia kecilmu, paham ?"

Kuarahkan tanganku ke depan wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Moechire!"

* * *

Etto . . .

Jadi, ini lah fanfic pertamaku yang akhirnya selesai ^_^?  
Baru bisa seperti ini, EYD pun masih entah berantah. Mohon maaf jika masih jelek. Untuk para reader dan senior mohon bimbingannya T_T

Ai chan


	2. Chapter 2

Code:breaker © Akimine Kamijyo

Aku berjalan melewati lorong sekolah, semua siswi perempuan menatapku dengan muka yang menggelikan.

"Ogami-kun." Seorang guru berambut coklat menyapaku dengan amat riang.

"Bisakah kau bersikap normal,_ sensei_?" aku berusaha menahan emosiku pada Kanda yang bertingkah sama anehnya dengan orang-orang di sini. Dia adalah seorang agen khusus dan juga partnerku yang sedang menyamar.

"Eh? Kau jangan terlalu kaku Ogami-kun. Lagipula aku ini gurumu, jadi aku yang berkuasa di sini."

Aku hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Setelah percakapan yang begitu membosankan, kami tiba di ruang kelas yang sangat ramai, ini terlalu menyiksa bagiku.

"Baik, hari ini kalian mendapat teman kelas baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Enak saja dia memerintahku seperti itu. Hah…

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Rei Ogami. Saya pindah kemari karena pekerjaan orangtua, _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sakurakouji."

Mataku dengan cepat menuju arah yang ditunjuk Kanda. Aku tidak menyangka jika gadis gila yang semalam aku temui ternyata teman sekelasku. Betapa mengerikannya hidupku.

Setelah guru terakhir keluar dari kelas, Sakurakouji langsung berdiri tegap dihadapanku "Ogami-kun, aku mengawasimu."

"Mengawasiku?"

" Pasti kau akan melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku… aku akan pulang bersamamu."

Semua laki-laki di kelas menjukkan muka _shock_ setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakurakouji.

"Ah, baiklah. Sepertinya kita butuh privasi. Ayo pulang."

"Bukan seperti itu. _BAKA_!"

Dengan kasar aku diseret keluar diiringi dengan percakapan-percakapan bersuara rendah dari semua orang di kelas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" aku membuka pertanyaan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu. Jika kau akan membakar orang lagi aku akan mencegahmu!"

Dengan cepat aku membungkam mulut Sakurakouji yang membuatnya setengah sadar wajah kami saling berdekatan, matanya yang menatap tajam membuatku merasakan hal aneh lagi. Sesuatu yang kurindukan tapi ingin kulupakan.

"Ah, maaf." Aku melepaskan tanganku.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, kami hanya berjalan diiringi kesunyian.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang benar seperti itu ikutlah denganku."

Kami masuk ke sebuah restaurant mewah, musik klasik yang indah mewarnai tempat ini. Dia hanya berjalan mengikutiku, aku mulai berfikir bahwa gadis ini benar-benar punya nyali. Kami memasuki sebuah ruang yang sepertinya sudah dipesan secara pribadi.

Seorang lelaki berambut agak panjang dengan syal merahnya berdiri, "selamat datang, apa kau pengantar pesan dari klienku nak?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tertawa.

"Ya, aku seorang pengantar pesan. Aku membawakanmu pesan dari malaikat kematian. Darah dibayar darah, nyawa dibayar nyawa, "

Dengan wajah marah seorang berbadan besar dan berseragam polisi menodongkan pistolnya.

"_Moechire."_

"_Moechire."_

"Ogami-kun cukup!" dengan bodoh Sakurakouji menghalangi orang yang tersisa.

"Minggirlah itu hanya sampah yang harus di bersihkan."

"Cukup Ogami-kun !"

Kepalaku seketika terasa berat, bayangan-bayangan aneh tiba-tiba muncul seperti film yang diputar mundur dengan cepat dan menghilang. Di tengah kesadaranku yang tak sepenuhnya ini, aku melihat lelaki di belakang Sakurakouji mengangkat senjatanya, ingin aku mencegahnya tapi mengangkat tangan saja aku tidak mampu.

_Kuso!_ Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!

Tepat setelah lelaki itu melepas pelatup senjatanya, Sakurakouji masih berdiri tegap, sepertinya tembakannya meleset. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang tak asing bagiku, "_yare... yare... _hey Ogami, bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini di depan seorang gadis cantik? Um.. dan kau pak tua, bermain sejata api itu berbahaya lho. Jadi, matilah!"

Peluru yang tadinya mengarah ke Sakurakouji kini berbalik ke pemiliknya.

Tapi kenapa dia datang kesini?

Dengan raut muka ketakutan Sakurakouji membantuku berdiri, "Ogami-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mencoba untuk tetap sadar, pria berambut pirang dengan warna bola mata yang berbeda menghampiriku dan menatapku dengan angkuh, "Ogami, kau memang payah. Bahkan tugas semudah ini tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan benar."

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, tapi siapa kau?"

"Ah, aku Toki teman Ogami. Tolong urus Ogami ya? _ Ja..._"

Setelah berlagak seperti itu sepertinya Toki melompat keluar lewat jendela.

Pandanganku semakin kabur, dan tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Yatta...

Akhirnya bisa posting chapter 2 ^_^

Maaf baru bisa seperti ini, tapi ai-chan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi.

Happy reading minna san *_*/

Mohon reviewnya ^_^


End file.
